There is a known vehicle body structure having this type of structure, in which left and right front side frames are extended in a front-rear direction, a dashboard lower that divides the vehicle body into the front and rear portions is disposed, a floor panel is extended from the dashboard lower in a rear direction of the vehicle body, a tunnel section bulges in an upper direction of the vehicle body from the dashboard lower and a center of a vehicle width direction of the floor panel, and a fuel tank as an energy container is disposed in a lower direction of the floor panel and the tunnel section (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
According to the vehicle body structure disclosed in this Patent Literature 1, the fuel tank can be enlarged in the vehicle width direction.
Further, there is another known vehicle body structure in which a front side frame is extended in a front-rear direction, a side frame extension and a floor extension are branched from the front side frame, the side frame extension is connected to a side sill, and the floor extension is connected to a floor frame (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
According to the vehicle body structure disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a load acting on the front side frame can be dispersed.
There is another known vehicle body structure including a cabin (vehicle interior) between a front axle and a rear axle, and a floor tunnel between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, where a fuel tank is disposed below a driver's seat and a front passenger seat and below a floor, the fuel tank is configured so as to overlap with a seat surface of the driver's seat and a seat surface of the front passenger seat when the vehicle is seen from above, the fuel tank is partially inserted into the floor tunnel to be fixed to a sub-frame, and the sub-frame is mounted on a vehicle body lower side of the vehicle body (see Patent Literature 3, for example).
According to the vehicle body structure disclosed in this Patent Literature 3, a space below the driver's seat and the front passenger seat can be effectively used.
Further, there is still another known vehicle body structure in which left and right main frames are disposed in a front-rear direction of the vehicle body, a floor panel formed with a floor bending surface and a floor horizontal surface is provided, a floor upper member fixed to an upper surface of the main frame and an upper surface of the floor horizontal surface is provided, a floor lower member fixed to a lower surface of the main frame and a lower surface of the floor horizontal surface is provided, and a battery case as an energy container is disposed below the floor lower member (see Patent Literature 4, for example).
According to the vehicle body structure disclosed in this Patent Literature 4, it is possible to avoid downward projection of the floor lower member disposed on the lower surface of the floor horizontal surface by providing the floor upper member on the upper surface of the floor horizontal surface.
According to the vehicle body structure in Patent Literature 1, high capacity of the fuel tank is achieved by enlarging the fuel tank in the vehicle width direction, but the capacity of the fuel tank is desired to be more increased in a vehicle body height direction.
According to the vehicle body structure in Patent Literature 2, the load acting on the front side frame is demanded to be dispersed more efficiently.
According to the vehicle body structure in Patent Literature 3, the fuel tank is fixed to the sub-frame and the sub-frame is mounted on the vehicle body lower side of the vehicle body. At this point, attaching/detaching work for the fuel tank is demanded to be performed more efficiently.
According to the vehicle body structure of Patent Literature 4, it is possible to avoid the downward projection of the floor lower member provided on the lower surface of the floor horizontal surface by providing the floor upper member on the upper surface of the floor horizontal surface, but is demanded to use the space below the floor more effectively.